


Apology

by Kalloway



Series: Brightest Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One day, on the plains...





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> A 15 Minute Ficlets story; originally posted Jan 3/4, 2004. ("Pretty's Birthday")
> 
> Set during the Ch. 8 timeskip of BBE.

"Sorry..." Pretty stammered, pressing her hands to the wound she'd help inflict as though somehow that would stop the bleeding faster than a cure spell or a bandage.

Cloud winced. "My fault."

"No... I just got sloppy," Pretty said in reply, moving one blood covered hand as quickly as she could to grab for Cloud's sword. He always kept a cure materia slotted and ready. Perhaps the last couple of years around Pretty had truly taught him something. It was just that every other time, he'd been the one using it on her.

A few words and Cloud felt the gash closing up. It didn't help the fact that his blood now covered them both, but at least he could walk now. It was just that they were out on the open plain and the monsters that had appeared had scared off their chocobos.

Pretty was sure the birds would return home unharmed, but she and Cloud were obviously going to be another story.

"Can you walk?" Pretty asked, rising to her feet and offering a hand down to Cloud. He didn't take it. He never did.

Cloud nodded, getting up slowly. His leg felt stiff and he stretched once before bending to pick up his weapon.

"It's going to be a long walk home," he said after a moment. "We won't make it before dark."

"Angel's gonna be worried," Pretty added, grabbing her own weapon after smearing the last of the blood from her hands onto her shorts. 

"He shouldn't worry."

"Because I'll keep you safe!" Pretty burst into giggles, skipping for a moment before double-checking her direction against the sun. 

Cloud looked as though he wanted nothing to do with a two hour walk home, especially not with her.

"I've changed my mind," Cloud said, catching up with his boyfriend's so-called sister. "It is all your fault."

Pretty stuck out her tongue quickly before mulling it over. 

There was a silence for a couple minutes as they walked. Already the sun was sinking into the horizon. It was going to be a cold night.

"Sorry."


End file.
